Life isn't fair
by LeParfaitAmour
Summary: Hey, everyone. This is my first fic so please, be merciful...and review! B/V. Maybe a little OOC. Bulma's POV. Bulma discovered the true identity of Mirai Trunks. What to do? Tell Vegeta or keep the discovery to herself? I do not own DBZ nor I want to.
1. Preface

PREFACE

Life is not fair, but it can be bearable if you know how to live it. My life has never been dull, it has never been completely normal. But its been full of happy moments. Life is not fair, but it can be bearable if you know who to share it with: my soulmate, my husband, my lover, my friend, my everything, the prince of a fallen race, the Saiyans. This is our story, a funny one, and how we came to be.


	2. Who was he?

CHAPTER I: WHO WAS HE?

Time passed slowly since we returned from Namek, nothing was back to normal because, in first place, Goku was missing, playing in space. Secondly, Vegeta disappeared with the Gravity Pod after he learned about Goku's plans, not that anybody cared about his absence, it felt more like a relief at the moment, like a burden lifted off our shoulders. But that was just Vegeta, and yet, the fact that Goku wasn't there, made us grumpy. And all of a sudden, Vegeta was back. And with his return came an other disaster. Frieza was not dead, and he was heading to earth at the very moment. Without a second thought, we all, the gang, headed to the place in which Frieza was supposed to land.

When we arrived, fear was evident in our faces, though a few tried to hide it. Piccolo was already there. And without warning, Frieza arrived with a bunch of his henchmen to do the naughty job for him, in that moment I knew it was the end, we were going to die. Before we left to meet Frieza, the guys had asked me why I wanted to join them, if it was dangerous. And I simply answered, "If we're going to die, we'll better die together." And everybody knew I was dead serious.

So there we where, waiting. And in a blink of an eye, _he_ appeared, the boy. And he killed Frieza and his father with a simplicity that left us open-mouthed. Who was he? He was Saiyan, his Super Saiyan state left no doubts. But he was odd-looking. In first place, he was like a faithful copy of Vegeta, but with lavender hair and blue eyes. And then I knew, that the boy was related to me. Who else in this planet has that odd-colouring? Only my father and myself. But his looks…well, I was terrified to think about it, so I left the thought aside. He approached us, timidly, and I recognize the C.C. logo in his jacket. That kid was definitely related to me and my family.

"I'm waiting for the arrival of Son Goku. He must be here in about three hours. I will appreciate if you join me, please." He said to the lot of us. And flew away. We followed. We asked him his name and who he was, but he refused to answer, all he told us was his age, 17. He asked us to wait, and we did. While we waited I started a conversation with Krillin about this boy.

"Don't you think he looks too much like Vegeta?" I asked.

"Well…yeah…a bit. But I still can't understand how he beat up Frieza that easy. It's…well…I've got no words!" He was dumbfounded, like the rest of us.

I realized that the boy was staring intently at the prince, and as always Vegeta was rough with him.

"What are you looking at, brat?" Vegeta asked, not making a lot of effort of being civil.

"Nothing." And the kid blushed, staring at the floor instead.

The three hours came and left, and the boy announced the arrival of our friend. And he landed, we were really amazed about how the boy knew the exact place and time of Goku's arrival. The pod opened, and there he was watching at us, confused.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked. The boy answered with another question.

"Are you Son Goku?" Goku nodded. The kid smiled. "I came to talk to you, in private."

"Do you know him, dad?" Gohan interjected. Goku said no. The kid asked him again to talk privately. They flew a good 500 meters away from us, we saw them to power up in super saiyans and returning back to normal (Vegeta frowned at this action), we saw them looking in our direction a few times and we saw that Goku was very excited about something we ignored. With no goodbye or anything, the kid left.

We knew after that, that he came from the future, to warn us, about a menace that was supposed to happen two years later. In his timeline, this menace had killed almost everyone in the planet and he was the only warrior left. The thing was that two androids were coming to earth to destroy it. Another pair of crazy, blood lusted monsters. Nice.

We were very worried and after debating our course of action: training till death, we left to our homes and houses. But I faced another problem, a difficult one. How was I supposed to cope with and angry, stubborn and cold-blooded killer living in my house?


	3. Ka boom!

CHAPTER II: KA-BOOM!!!

Having him living under the same roof as me, was a nightmare. How can someone be so bastard and so damn good-looking at the same time? That should be a sin, a crime. Besides that, the man was a rock. He really had no feelings and if there were a contest for the most prideful being in the universe, he probably had the first place for granted. What was I thinking when I invited him over? It's something that really creeps me out, because I knew that the invitation came from the depths of my caring heart. And everyday he made me hate him, to the point that I wasn't able to stand in the same room as him for more than 5 freaking minutes. Ughh. And I knew he didn't like me as well. Cool. At least the feeling was mutual.

Every night I fall asleep wondering what do about him, because he trained a lot in that contraption my father made him. That _thing _ was going to kill him, I knew that for sure, he always spent the day in there. He ate there, he slept there, he _lived _there. It was like a drug for him, but he was Saiyan after all, and it really wasn't my problem. We barely talked to each other, and I was cool with that. He didn't bother me, I didn't bother him, or so I thought. We were cool that way, avoiding ourselves, pretending we didn't exist. But one day, everything changed.

For the past months, Yamcha moved to C.C. to train too. And I was ok with that, after all he was my boyfriend. That special day, I was walking in the main hall, daydreaming about nothing in particular. I entered the living room and my mom was there offering me a variety of cakes that didn't looked very appetizing. So I ignored her and began talking to my father about how Vegeta was killing himself slowly on that forsaken machine. And then it happened, the thing that changed my life forever. A big boom was heard all along the building, followed by a sort of earthquake. I knew it was him, I knew he had blown up that fucking thing. And it surprised me when I found out that I was worried, not of my house, or the expensive machine, but him. And at that moment I didn't knew why, and my reaction was running to him, to make sure he was ok, or at least not dead.

When I got out of the building, Yamcha was there as well, astonished. On my way to the GR, I slapped him on the head, to make him react.

"Come on and help me! Don't stay there!" I screamed to him. He only nodded and followed. He stood as I fall into my knees after looking at what was left of the room, and noticed that Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. I approached the bunch of rubbish to dig him out. Some seconds later, a bloodied and scratched hand appeared from the smoke, scaring the death out of me. I took him out of the scraps of metal and wires that were all over the lawn. He tried to stood up but I tried to stopped him. And my worry became anger in a second.

"What the hell where you thinking? You could've blow up my house as well, you…idiot!" I screamed to him. He just lay there, smirking with arrogance. He tried to stood up again falling to his side, hurting his already open wounds, and my worry returned. By this moment I have forgotten about Yamcha standing a few meters away from the scene. Vegeta scowled and looked at me.

"Feh…I'm the prince of all saiyans, do not do anything stupid." He tried to stood up again and fell unconscious. My worry deepened as I made Yamcha carry him to the Hospital wing in C.C. He almost killed himself that day, and I took care of him. Again, not knowing why, because I knew he was not going to thank me or anything, and I could swear he was going to return to his training when he was healed and the GR repaired, without caring. But that's what I thought, not what really happened…not at all.


	4. I've lost my powers

CHAPTER III: I'VE LOST MY POWERS…

He was a mush of blood and wounds. Everywhere I look there was a scratch, a broken bone or a contusion. He was totally beaten. I tried everything, from senzu beans to a re-gen tank, but nothing seemed to heal him. So I lay him on a bed, put an IV in his arm and waited for him to be healed like a mere human.

I didn't knew Saiyans that well, I didn't knew their organism and the way it worked. I didn't knew the reaction to chemicals, and to other things. He wasn't human and I was not going to run tests over him without his consentment, but he was knocked out. I thought about talking to Goku, but he was afraid of needles, so that wasn't an option.

I was worried the first three days, but when he entered in a coma, I was falling to pieces, and I didn't knew why. I didn't have any kind of relationship with him, and still, it pained me to saw him in this situation. I was literally going crazy, and the situation lasted a month.

One faithful day I woke up, and I went to check up on him, an attitude I adopted since the accident. When I arrived at the Hospital wing, I almost fainted. He was awake and he was looking at me in a way that make me shudder. If he wasn't so hurt by the moment he would've kill me right there and then. But his anger faded and he passed out. I run to his side, and I realized he was…weak. But alive, and the thought made me happy, and it creep me out. So I passed out too.

I woke up by a soft poking in my shoulder. Vegeta was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at me with frustrating eyes. I stood up and look at him, worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He frowned and extended his arm toward me with his hand open, like he was going to attack me, but for some reason I wasn't afraid. And nothing happened. The frustrated look harboured in his face again.

"What you did to me?" He asked, in a harsh tone.

"Nothing. The GR exploded with you in it. What's wrong?" I replied and asked again.

He looked at the floor, pained. "Something's wrong with me." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it?" I insisted. He frowned at the floor.

"When the explosion occurred, did a great load of radiation was liberated?" He asked, almost whispering. Radiation? What the hell has radiation anything to do with this?

"Well…yes, why do you ask?" I swear a saw a flicker of fright in his expression, but it suddenly disappear, showing frustration again.

"Shit…" he muttered. "I think I've lost my powers."

It all happened very fast, I laughed cynically, then my left eye twitched and finally I passed out again.


	5. Oneway ticket to Canada

CHAPTER IV: ONE-WAY TICKET TO CANADA

One thing was having a stubborn, prideful, air-headed Saiyan prince for a guest, and another very different was having a stubborn, prideful, air-headed Saiyan prince in the state of a weakling human as a guest.

I really wasn't very happy about it, neither he was. He couldn't train, he couldn't sleep, shit, he didn't was able to hold a spoon full of soup without dropping it for more that 3 seconds. And the worst of all, he was blaming ME!

It wasn't my fault he was so idiotic to blow up a machine with himself inside. And he was pushing me to revert the effect of the radiation, but I couldn't do that without making tests which he refused to take.

"How do you suppose I'll heal you, if I don't have a freaking idea of how your body works?" I yelled at him one afternoon. It's good to say that I had PMS at the moment so I wasn't in the best mood.

"How the hell I should know? You're the one who claims to be the smartest woman of this fucking planet!" He screamed back.

Not really measuring my anger and my strength (remember that Vegeta was a sort of cripple right now) I threw him a sauce pan which hit him in the middle of his forehead. He stood up looking at me very pissed, his hand over his head. He shot me a death glare, while putting his hand away.

It took me a lot of effort not to laugh at the sight, I could feel I was getting purple by resisting. There was a bump the size of Canada in his forehead and it was red with shades of blue. I was choking my laughter with no success. When it burst out, I looked up at him (I was practically in the floor, rolling) and he had a big vein that was popping up next to the bump, which only increased my insane display of laughter. He looked at his reflection in the cabinet glass and all of a sudden he had a big odd-shaped hat on his head (Where did he got the hat from? It's something I still don't know, and he won't tell me).

He knew that fighting me was useless in his current state, so he sat down in the floor and waited for me to calm down. When it happened I had to talk to him from the corridor to prevent from laughing again. He was angry, I could read it in his face, and in his bump, and in his vein.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll bring back your powers, promise." I said, still wiping the tears I shed in the laughter episode.

He harrumphed. "You better" he warned. He stomped out the room, without looking at me, as I repressed another laugh attack. I left to begin my studies to bring Vegeta back to normal, while thinking about the free trip to Canada, courtesy of the prince.


	6. Figuring out

CHAPTER V: FIGURING OUT

He was trying, he was definitely trying. And he was not having any success at it. Human was absolutely not his style. And he knew it, which really bothered him. A week has passed since the Canada thingy and his mood improved a bit, but all in all, he was the same old Vegeta.

I was trying to help him, really- but he was not making any effort, either. So we were completely stuck. Not mentioning he was harsher and angrier than ever.

"How much time is going to take you to finish what you're doing, onna?" He screamed one day. "I'm fed up with my stupid condition."

I frowned. "It's not my fault Vegeta, I wasn't the one who blew the GR, was I?" I replied. He harrumphed and I looked at his forehead, absently.

The Canada bump was now a little bruise, but every time I saw it, I had to repress the need to laugh hysterically at him. And I realized that he was founding this situation funny too. He smirked every time I laughed. And it kinda made me happy. By now I came to realized that I cared for him, and I was absolutely freaked out.

But that was not the only thing that was concerning me at the moment, but that lately, the image of the future boy crept into my dreams and transformed into Vegeta. This led me into thinking about…theories…his parentage: He was related to me, no doubt about that. But…he was related to Vegeta, too.

The kid was able to transform into Super Saiyan, and Goku couldn't be his daddy. If I'm supposed to be his mother, Goku can't be his dad. Eww. No. Gross. I'd rather shot myself than having dirty thoughts about me and Goku. He is like my little brother, for God's sake!

But…Vegeta…he wasn't a comforting thought, either. By now, I was completely sure we were that boy parents. And that meant, me and Vegeta, we…oh, Jesus. And if my calculations were correct, he was conceived in about half a year. Great. So I had 6 months to return Vegeta into normal and have my freaking child. Ughh.

I tried to imagine myself as a mommy and Vegeta as a daddy. I shuddered. I wasn't even able to imagine myself kissing, or even hugging Vegeta and I was forgetting the dream I had before his return. It still amazed me to think that in another timeline, we managed to get along and have a kid together, and a very handsome one, I must add.

I needed to tell Vegeta about it, he needed to know, he had the right to know. And that wasn't the only problem. What I was going to do about my fucking boyfriend? Shit. Life isn't fair.


	7. Telling him

CHAPTER VI: TELLING HIM

The third night in a row that I didn't slept. He crept in my dreams every freaking night, doing naughty things to me, that I seem to like, and then disappearing like mere wind.

And with him, I was referring to my future mate, as he calls it. Since I came up with the scary truth about the future kid, I realized I had hidden feelings regarding the prince. Why? Oh, God, why? And now I was in with the task of telling him about _our_ future son.

That word sounded so weird in that context. _Our._ Me having a life with Vegeta was a frustrating thought, but I liked it. And I was surprised when I found out that I was yearning for it to happen.

I needed to tell him, and the perfect moment to reveal it to him was approaching. The machine that was supposed to revert him into his old self, was finished. Today was the perfect day, for letting our little secret to roam free between caring ears. And I'll have to wait for his reaction, expecting to be a good and joyful one.

While I was lost in my thoughts, sitting at the kitchen table, doing nothing, he entered, full of mud. I tried not to laugh at him.

"What happened to you, prince? Did you loose a mud-fight?" I asked, grinning evilly. He growled at me.

"Shut up, onna. I'm not in the mood. What do you want then?" Earlier that day I had told him I wanted to talk to him about something serious. So he sat down on the table and looked at me, boringly. But when I mentioned the future boy, his head jerked-up with full attention.

"What about him?" He asked. Me left eye twitched involuntarily.

"I have theories about his parentage Vegeta." He raised an eyebrow in expectation. "So?" He answered. "It's not my business."

I flinched without noticing. "It is, because, I am his mother" I answered. Now it was his turn and his left eye twitched in sync with mine. "No way" he murmured. "That means that Kakarrot or me…one of us is meant to be that brat's father."

I smiled wryly. "I think you got it figured it out." I mumbled. He looked at me dumb founded, then his face went pale and the next thing I knew is that I was alone in the kitchen, twirling my hair. I heard him shut the door of the GR, even though he was not able to turn it on. And I heard as he slammed his fist in the floor followed by a moan of pain (I smiled a little at this) and I heard when he said. "Damn planet." I didn't figured out where did the mud came from, I was happy.


	8. We're through

CHAPTER VII: WE'RE THROUGH

Yamcha was now a second argument in my life, with Vegeta returning back to normal, and my efforts of convincing him to have the child. I was not having luck in this issue, Vegeta constantly locked himself in the GR, leaving me talking to the air. He was avoiding me, but he knew that the boy needed to be conceived , so he really was trying to get along with me the first week, but after I told him what I felt for him, he cowardly escaped, claiming he didn't care.

I knew that that wasn't true at all. If he cared in the other timeline, he was able to care in this one too. And that was something I told him constantly, which only made him to growl and leave the room in a rush. I knew, he knew I was right.

I was really trying to get him to like me but he always ended up with same excuse. "Damn woman, don't you understand it? You're _taken_." He had said once. Oh. So that was the problem. I needed to freed myself from Yamcha to have my baby. Cool. Piece of cake.

But I needed to planned it carefully, because even though I was not supposed to stay with him, he was still my friend and I loved him in a brotherly way, and I didn't want to hurt him. So I decided to told him the truth about the future boy.

Vegeta had left to train to the mountains, so it was the perfect moment to talk to Yamcha. So I picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?" His voice was happy, excellent, perfect timing.

"Hello, Yamcha!"

"Hey, there babe, what going on?" he asked.

"I wanted to know If you can come over, I need to talk to you."

His tone changed, to one of seriousness, "Anything's wrong?"

"I figured out something, something you need to know about." I simply answered.

"I'm on my way." And the phone went dead.

I grinned. This was going perfectly. I was going to end up with him peacefully, I was getting my prince and most important, I was getting my baby. Yamcha arrived 15 minutes later. His face was worried, and when he saw that I laughed, his worries disappeared.

He sat in the kitchen table. "So, what did you wanted to talk about?" I was thinking hardly on how to tell him without hurting him, but I wasn't entirely able to do so, the words were like water between my lips, flowing without stop. Until I finished and I watched he was literally white.

"You mean, that , that kid is yours and Vegeta's?" He asked, trembling. "That's exactly what I meant." I told him.

"Oh." He said, and we stayed in silence for a long time. Then he sighed. "Then I guess this is it, then." He said. I blinked. "Aren't you mad?" I asked.

He grinned sourly. "Yes, but that's destiny. There's nothing I can do about it. I better leave, we don't want him to find me here with you." I smiled. "It's not like that, Yamcha, he's in denial. I'm still trying to convince him."

He stared at me, amazed. "Oh" He smiled. "Well, good luck then, Bulma. I'll call you later." And he left. I remained in the kitchen daydreaming about my future happy life with my murderous prince. And the thought made me smile. Murderous. Nice.


	9. Living the dream

CHAPTER VIII: LIVING THE DREAM

Vegeta arrived past ten o'clock, hungry, and dirty. He entered the kitchen and looked at me, he sat down and closed his eyes. I smiled and stood up. I fixed him dinner. I was dying to tell him the juicy news.

"So, guess what, prince?"

He looked up at me from his plate. "What?"

"I broke up with your poor excuse of not mating with me." I said, grinning.

He frowned. "Good for you. Doesn't change anything."

My happy face fell. "You got to be kidding me. You can't delay this any further, prince. This is supposed to happen, there's nothing we can do about it. You just can't walk away!" He smirked at me. "So that's what you think, huh? Watch me then." He stood up and left the kitchen. I was sure I was going to cry. Fucking life.

I stood and ran after him. He was in his room. Faking to be asleep. I was fed up with his cocky attitude. So I climbed up in him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Look here, Saiyan. You're going to give me that fucking baby, whether you like it or not, understood?" I hissed at him. He only smirked. "Get off me, onna. Or you're going to regret it."

I hissed at him. "What are you scared of, Vegeta? Huh? What the hell is your fucking problem? I'm not asking for you to commit to me, I just want the kid, and you're the only one who can give it to me, please." I was begging by this point. His proud façade fell. "I'm not ready to be a father" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, screw that, prince. You presume of being the most powerful being in the universe, and you can't handle a son? That's bullshit. You may be a good father." I answered.

He frowned at me. "You can't know that! All we know is that I died in the other timeline." I smiled openly at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Then here's the chance for us to figure it out." I answered. He sighed in defeat.

"Besides, I know you like me." I added. He smirked. "You presume too much, onna. I'll give you the kid but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay with you for eternity." My smile widened. "We'll see about that, prince." And without any further warning, I leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. I parted, a little disappointed when he didn't kissed me back, but I wasn't able to gather enough air when he crushed his lips to mine again.

We parted, and I looked down at him. We were illuminated by the light that emanated from the moon. I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore (He wouldn't tell me either how did he got it off that quickly). I stared at the smooth lines of his chest, his shoulders, his arms, his neck, the flawless shape of him. And I noticed he was staring at me, too, in wonder. In a flash, we were naked, and he was kissing my neck, with a tenderness that scared me. And then it hit me. I knew I loved him. And it felt great.


	10. Unexpected Commitment

CHAPTER IX: COMMITMENT

The sun on my back woke me up. I knew exactly where I was and with who. And I couldn't help but smile. I was snuggled next to him, my head buried in his neck. I didn't open my eyes. I was extremely happy. The only sounds were the birds chirping outside, our breathings and our heartbeats. His arms were locked around me and it felt easy and natural. His fingers trailed the contours of my spine and I knew that he knew that I was awake. I smiled and I kissed his throat.

I heard him sigh. "This is wrong, onna." He simply said. I opened my eyes and I propped myself up on my elbow to see his face. His eyes were closed. I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He opened his eyes and touched my neck, I flinched in pain. He flinched too. "What the h-" I couldn't finish. He interrupted me. "Yesterday I told I would not commit to you, remember?" I just nodded. He sighed again. "That mark on your neck means that I actually did."

I looked at him confused. He growled. "Idiot, you may say that we're married. Now you understand?" My eyes widened with surprise. "And why is that wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me, frustrated. "I created an emotional attachment to you, don't you get it?"

"Is that bad?" I asked him. "No, not really." He answered. "Then why-"

He cut me off. "Forget it, onna." He stretched. "I'm going to take a shower". He stood and left to the bathroom. I was totally dumb founded. I simply followed him.


	11. Spreading the news

CHAPTER X: SPREADING THE NEWS

Telling my parents wasn't the hard part.. They were amazingly happy. And I was happy too. My mother insisted on a civil ceremony, to be officially married. I agreed but I had to trick Vegeta into bed, and while we were _busy_ I told him and he absently agreed too. He stayed angry at me for a week, but I survived. He moved his things into my room that was bigger. And in less than 2 weeks we were officially wife and husband. I was extremely happy. And I hoped he was happy too.

After everything finished he was back to his brutal training. I wasn't so mad about it, not seeing him through the day, as long as I slept next to him at night. And some days he was_ human_ enough to spend two or three hours of the evening with me, watching a movie or just laying together, or remembering Canada (We actually had a honeymoon, that's right we went to Canada!).

It was incredible, I knew a part of Vegeta nobody else knew, a part he only showed in front of me, and it made me happy. He even smiled at me sometimes, when he thought I wasn't watching. In those occasions I felt flattered.

And my happiness grew when one day I woke up with morning sickness. It was like 5 o'clock and in a rush I was puking in the bathroom.

"Bulma, you ok?" I heard Vegeta ask from the other side of the door. "Yes, maybe something I ate." I heard him snicker. "I'm going to train" he stated. "Oh, fine"

Later that day I was jumping and singing, while watching my pregnancy test, it was positive. In that moment I loved the little pink plus sign. I headed to the GR, running. I slammed the door a few times. He opened the door clearly pissed.

"What, onna? I'm busy." He screamed at me, I was to happy to notice.I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him fervently. "I'm pregnant, Vegeta. We're having the kid!"

He was shocked. "R-really?" he muttered. I nodded enthusiastic. I was still hugging him. "Well, I'm glad." He answered. "Now I need to train." I kissed him one more time as I disentangled my arms from his neck and I left him alone.

When I told my mom, she began to scream she was going to become a granny. And my father celebrated by opening a bottle of champagne. I needed to do something before start celebrating. I took the phone and dialled Yamcha's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, yamcha? This is Bulma!"

"Bulma? Oh, how are you doing?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm perfect, I'm pregnant! Can you believe it?"

"So you made it huh? Congratulations! Any other news?" he sounded a little more happy.

"Well, nothing really, I married Vegeta, I'm busy in a new project, and he's busy training." He didn't answered. "Yamcha?"

"You…married…him?"

"Uh…yes. What's wrong?"

"Huh, nothing. I'll call you later. Bye." And he hung up on me. It was evident he was pissed of. But I was too happy to noticed.

Later that night, I tricked Vegeta again so he agreed to call the kid Trunks, and he actually did. When he figured it out he was angry and throwing insults at me. When he was finished, I just smiled at him. "Yeah, I love you too, Vegeta." And he smiled back.


End file.
